Anxiety
by SuperAwesomePandaKitty
Summary: What if Isaac's Dad didn't die in Season 2, what if he still ran away and didn't go back to his dad's house but the night Derek kicked him out, he went to his Dad's instead of Scott's. Things take a turn for the worse and Scott saves him. TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

A/N I had this idea for a fic and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.

Chapter 1

Isaac's P.O.V.

I ran through the rain. Running with no where in mind to go.

Derek had kicked me out; he threw a glass at me and everything. Just like my Dad. It's my fault. It's always my fault. I don't understand. What did I do wrong? Did I anger Derek in any way? I must have if he kicked me out like that. I'm sorry. It's my fault.

I kept running and somehow I found myself outside the last place I wanted to be. Ever since that night; when the cut on my face healed, when he threw the glass at me; I haven't been back.

Should I go in? Would he accept me? Would he be angry? No! Isaac, you can do this. He loves me. He just has a hard time showing it. He told me this before. Every time he... He apologised eventually. He told me he loved me but I just need to learn to stop doing everything wrong.

I walk up to the door. I raise my hand to knock the door and I hesitate again. Just do it Isaac! Knock the door. I can do this!

I knock the door before I can change my mind. I wait and I can hear the bed springs squeaking as he gets up. I hear his footsteps walking slowly down the stairs and walking towards the door.

The door opens and he looks at me in shock. I'm bracing myself for a raised voice. A fist. But none comes.

"I-Isaac?" He says slowly and a tear comes to his eye. He opens the door wider and grips me in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Dad." I say, a lump in my throat constricts and my eyes begin to water. Dad pulls me in. One arm is around my dad while my free hand grips my bag.

"Where have you been Isaac? I've been so worried about you." Dad says sadly, his grip on me still tight.

"I'm sorry Dad, I got scared when you saw me and I ran." I explained anxiously, still expecting him to snap.

"It's okay son. Come on, let's get you dried up." Dad said, he took my bag from me and set it down in the hallway, he walked towards the laundry basket on the table and grabbed a fresh towel. He wrapped it around me and helped me dry off.

I felt shocked. I was happy but I just didn't expect any of this. He sat me down on a chair in the kitchen and put on the kettle.

"You want some hot chocolate? You could've caught your death out there in that storm." Dad asked me.

I nodded gratefully, pulling the towel around me tighter. Dad made us both hot chocolate, set a cup in front of me and sat down on the chair opposite me, holding his cup close.

"So son. You wanna tell me what happened that day?" Dad asked calmly. I felt nervous but I knew I had no other choice but to tell him the truth. He saw me heal and he wouldn't be satisfied with anything other than the truth.

"Um...Dad. You aren't going to like this." I said nervously. God what was wrong with me. I have no problem talking to anyone but when it comes to Dad, I feel like a scared little kid all over again. I love him but he has always scared me.

"It's okay Isaac. You can tell me. I promise I wont get mad." Dad said soothingly. I still didn't feel any better but I know if I don't tell him, he'd get mad. I took a deep breath and looked at him nervously before staring at my hot chocolate.

"That night at the graveyard..I um...met someone. He told me I didn't have to be afraid of you any more." I looked up at Dad nervously but he didn't show any offence, if anything, he just looked sad.

"Go on Isaac." He said quietly.

"Okay...well you wont believe this but, he told me he was a werewolf. He said he could turn me into one if he bit me. I thought he was crazy and I told him to leave me alone but his eyes turned red and his teeth grew into fangs. I was scared so I backed away. He said he wouldn't hurt me and said that if I needed to, he would give me a day to think it over. The next day he approached me. I said yes and he bit me... Werewolves heal quicker and have sharper senses. Then when you threw the glass at me and that shard of glass cut me and it healed. I panicked and I ran." I said, I stared at my cup like it held all the answers. I was such a coward. I couldn't even look my Dad in the eye.

"Isaac? Look at me son." Dad said. I was shaking a little but I raised my eyes to meet his. He was the Dad I knew when I was younger. Before he began to beat me. When Mom was still alive. "It's alright son." He said kindly, but there was something hidden in his eyes. He stood up slowly and my heart began to beat faster.

"Dad?" I said quietly. I backed up in my chair but I couldn't go anywhere. Not this time. Not again.

"How could you do this to me Isaac?" Dad asked quietly. He sounded so broken but he began to walk towards me slowly and my anxiety heightened. I knew what was going to happen. It was my fault. I should never have done it. My fault. Always my fault. I'm so stupid.

"D-Dad...I-I'm s-sorry." I said quickly, panic was pouring into my every sense and I was trying to hold back the wolf; which was trying to claw it's way out in self defence.

"Your mother would be ashamed of you." Dad said, his voice getting louder. He was closer now. I couldn't move. I had literally frozen in fear. Dad raised his fist and punched me in the face. My lip busted but quickly healed. He hit me again and again, each hit healing but the blood had stayed. I could see the blood on his knuckles. My blood. He grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up. I stood up in pure fear and he punched me again.

"I-I'm s-sorry Dad. I d-didn't m-mean to." I coughed out, blood pouring out of my nose as I felt it break. Dad dragged me to the basement door and I panicked as I looked down at the thing that haunted my nightmares.

"N-no Dad please! I'm sorry. Just n-not the f-freezer please!" I shouted but Dad ignored me, he threw me down the stairs and followed me down.

"Get in!" Dad shouted. I shook my head, tears pouring freely down my face. My broken nose had already healed. "Get in the damn freezer Isaac!" Dad screamed and punched me again. I slowly walked towards the freezer under my Dad's cold stare. The chains were already on it since the last time. I got in but refused to sit down, I looked to Dad one last time.

"Please Dad. I'm sorry. Please don't lock me in the freezer!" I pleaded.

"Get in! NOW!" He shouted. I lay down, sobbing and Dad slammed the lid down. I could hear every link of the chain as he made sure I was barricaded in.

I shouted and punched the lid of the freezer. And the more I panicked the more the wolf wanted to get out as I felt the walls close in around me and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't control it, the wolf had escaped, my claws had come out but I still couldn't break through the lid.

Every sense I had had heightened. I couldn't get out. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't call for help. I did the only thing I could. I howled. I howled louder than I ever had. I could only hope that someone would hear but in that storm, I'd be lucky if anyone could even hear an explosion.

Dad just stood there and listened. I could hear the steady rhythm of his heart. He had no remorse for what he was doing. And he just stood there and listened to my howls and pleas for him to let me out.

A/N There's chapter one. I feel so bad because I love Isaac so much. Don't worry it gets better. Hope you liked it please read and review :3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I wanted to finish this tonight so I didn't leave it on that painful cliff-hanger. I hope you liked my fic. Please review if you did :)

Chapter Two

Scott's P.O.V.

"Good night Scott." Mom called to me from her bedroom.

"Good night Mom." I shouted. I was finishing off my homework when I heard a very faint howling noise. I stopped what I was doing and walked to my window and opened it slightly, careful not to let any of the rain fall in.

I strained to hear but the thunder was louder than normal due to my heightened senses. I was about to close the window when I heard it again. A very faint but pained howl. I focused on it and then I heard it again. Clearly. It was definitely a wolf howl. I walked out to the hallway and knocked on my Mom's door and at her answering hum, I opened the door slightly.

"Mom? I'm gonna go over to Stiles' for a bit okay?" I said quietly.

"At this time?" Mom said, looking at me tiredly.

"Yeah, I'll be right back don't worry." I said reassuringly.

"Okay, just be careful. Werewolf or not, I still worry." Mom said worriedly, giving me a look.

"I know. I gotta go though so call me if anything happens. Mom or not I still worry about you." I said jokingly.

"Go on Scott." Mom said, chuckling slightly.

I heard the howl again, I waved to my Mom and closed the door. I walked quickly to the front door, I zipped up my jacket and I shifted into my wolf form and I ran on four limbs. My phone rang in my pocket and I straightened up so I could hold the phone to my ear under my hood as I ran.

"Hello?" I asked, I didn't have time to check the caller I.D..

"Scott? It's Derek. Did you hear it?" Derek asked, he actually sounded worried.

"Yeah I heard it, I'm trying to find out who and where it is now." I said while running.

"It's Isaac! Tell him I'm sorry." Derek said sadly. I panicked at that.

"What do you mean it's Isaac? Sorry for what? What happened?" I asked quickly but Derek didn't reply and hung up. I growled angrily. I pushed my phone into my pocket and ran back on my four limbs, trying to find Isaac.

I heard the howl. Closer this time. I kept running until I found myself at Isaac's house and I froze, I shifted back to normal because of my shock. No. That's impossible. Isaac would never have come here. He couldn't have. I heard the howl from below the house and I knew instantly where he was and that made me more anxious. I burst through the front door and ran to the basement.

Isaac's dad was standing there angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing in my house boy?!" He shouted at me. I just ignored him. My anger rose and my nails became claws and my teeth became fangs. Isaac's dad narrowed his eyes at me but he made no move to stop me when I walked to the freezer and pulled as hard as I could at the chains until they snapped.

Isaac's howls had quietened to whimpers when he heard the chains being broken. I opened the lid and lifted him out. I pulled him close to me as he broke down. I glared at his father.

"What the hell do you think your doing?! This is my house. That is my son. And I will punish him for what he has done!" His father shouted, he began to advance on us and Isaac cowered behind me.

I growled and stood protectively in front of him. "No you wont! You will not lay a finger on him again!" I shouted, I gently walked Isaac up the stairs and grabbed his bag on the way out. We walked to my house in the rain. Isaac didn't say a word. When we got to my house I grabbed two towels for us and handed one to him as he sat down awkwardly on my bedroom floor.

"Isaac?" I asked tentatively. He jumped and then looked at me with pain and fear in his eyes. My heart jumped at that and I sat down beside him.

"Hey. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe here Isaac. You don't have to go back there. You can stay here if you need a place to stay." I said gently. Isaac looked at me, confusion covered his face.

"Why?" He asked quietly. He hugged his knees to his chest and he looked so vulnerable and I hated that I didn't get there faster.

"Because I care about you. I'm sorry you had to go through all that and I'm sorry I didn't get there faster." I said sadly. I tried to smile reassuringly but I couldn't.

"But it's my fault. I accepted the bite and Dad just...Dad just.." Isaac said, his eyes began to water and I leaned over slowly and pulled him into a hug. He leaned into it hesitantly and his arms slowly went to my back before he dug his fingers into my shirt and he sobbed. I rubbed his back gently, letting him cry as he buried his face into my neck.

"It's okay Isaac. It wasn't your fault. None of this is your fault I promise." I said, trying to soothe him. I hugged him back tightly and I felt my neck getting wet with his tears. "What happened?" I asked quietly.

"D-Derek kicked me out. I don't know why. I must have done something wrong. It's my fault. He threw a glass at me to make me leave when I tried to ask why. I went to my Dad's and he was really nice to me at first. He made me hot chocolate and helped me dry off. He asked me to tell him what happened the day I ran from him when he saw me healing. I had to tell him the truth. I had to tell him I was a werewolf. He seemed okay about it, even sad but he just snapped. He told me my Mom would be ashamed of me and then he just wouldn't stop hitting me and he locked me in the freezer. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't run away and I couldn't stop him. And then...And then I couldn't get out." Isaac said shakily, the last part coming out as a broken whisper.

I hugged him tighter to me and kissed the top of his head. I had liked Isaac for a while now, he'd been through so much and even when he felt he couldn't trust anyone; he felt like he could trust me and I felt honoured.

"Your Mom would never be ashamed of you. She loved you very much Isaac. You know that. Your Dad was just trying to hurt you. Don't listen to him, don't acknowledge anything he says because it's not true." I said quietly, knowing that my words and my heart beat would show I was being completely honest.

"Thanks Scott...For everything." Isaac said quietly.

"You're welcome Isaac." I said smiling. I stood up, gently tugging Isaac with me. I led him to the bed and lay down, pulling him with me and wrapping my arms protectively around him.

"Why would you go so far for me Scott?" Isaac asked quietly, his blue eyes staring at me intently.

"I told you; because I care." I said. I stroked a hand down his face and he smiled for the first time that night.

"I'm glad that you do, otherwise I would have been stuck in that freezer." Isaac said gratefully, leaning into the touch.

"I wont let that happen to you again Isaac." I promised him and he smiled again. His eyes lit up a little brighter and his smile stretched a little wider.

"Thanks again." He said shyly, looking at me from under his lashes and relaxing a little closer to me.

"Isaac?" I asked shyly. He looked at me curiously. I slowly leant towards him, looking for any sign that he was uncomfortable but I saw no doubt in his eyes as he leaned in too.

Our lips touched gently and my eyes closed as I applied a little more pressure into the kiss. A hand went through my hair as he clung to me like he was afraid I would leave. I pulled him closer to me and he gasped and I let my tongue explore his mouth slowly. His tongue met mine in a tentative dance and he leaned impossibly closer to me.

We pulled apart for air and Isaac looked at me, his eyes glistening happily and his smile brighter than I have ever seen it.

"Scott I-I love you." Isaac said nervously. I grinned happily and kissed him greedily.

"I love you too Isaac." I replied happily. Isaac buried his face in my neck and hugged me tightly. I ran my hand through his hair and Isaac relaxed against me and soon his breathing became even. I kept myself awake for a while, making sure that Isaac didn't have any nightmares but I eventually fell asleep to the sound of his steady breathing and his heart beating calmly in his chest.

A/N I'm so sorry lol but this idea wouldn't leave me. My poor Isaac baby. I hope this chapter will redeem me. Hope you all enjoyed please review if you did :)


End file.
